


Nightmare train

by Kindnessgreen



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindnessgreen/pseuds/Kindnessgreen
Summary: Miguel had focused his entire life hellbent on vengeance for his sister’s death. But an unlikely encounter brings a new kind of purpose to him.
Relationships: Miguel Caballero Rojo/Bob Richards
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare train

Leaving the arena of the iron fist tournament filled Miguel with a sense of purpose once more. He had filled out his registration for the tournament, and was one step closer to finding his sister’s killer. Leaving the arena also gave him quite a bit of free time, and he had not thought about where he was going to sleep for the night yet. Miguel began to really look around the city of Tokyo this time around. He wandered among the neon lights and extravagant buildings. Soon, he found himself very lost among the many sights.  
Miguel wandered a bit more and soon found himself in a train station full of people. He had about two thousand yen in his pocket, so he could afford spending a little on a train ride.  
He walked onto the half-crowded platform and saw someone who had caught his eye. He was definitely large, wearing a red button-up with suspenders. He had shaggy hair and a light beard. The most prominent thing about him though was his eyes, piercing blue yet amiable. Miguel was about to walk over and talk to him when he heard the train coming. He looked down the tunnel and saw the pair of lights that signaled a train, a train that wasn’t stopping though. Miguel stood in confusion as the train dashed by the station.  
In the blink of an eye the train, along with all the other people on the platform, disappeared. He stood alone with the blonde man he had sighted. “The hell?”the man whispered, seeming just as confused as Miguel was.  
The train station was now dimly lit and ominous, with the only sounds being strange whispers coming from the walls. The two looked around, but soon stopped when the two saw an Asian man in a dark pink trench-coat floating above them. He looked upon the two of them with a terrifying glare and said to the two, “my name is Kazuya Mishima. Who are you?”  
Miguel replied with a stammer, “Mi-Miguel Caballero Rojo”  
“Bob Richards”, the husky man replied. His voice was deep and somewhat soothing. “What do you want with us?”  
Kazuya looked at Bob with scorn and answered, “the two of you are fighting in the iron fist tournament. You both are getting in the way of me taking down the G-corporation. I cannot allow that”  
The walls’ whispers became stronger, and strange shadowy creatures began crawling out of them.  
“Instead of you two fighting in the arena and getting in my way, I will take care of you here and take Jin down without any interference”  
Kazuya closed his eyes and phased out of- wherever they were now.  
The shadow demons began to creep on the two fighters. Miguel and Bob raised their fists and backed into each other. They looked at each other and Bob said with a smirk, “after this, you wanna go out and get some dinner?”  
Miguel rolled his eyes and responded, “we can make make small talk outside of the life-threatening situation?”  
Bob laughed, and charged at the nearest collection of demons. Miguel began charging and punching anything he could get his hands on like a wild animal. Even through the slashes of the shades’ claws, he kept standing and fighting. Miguel turned toward Bob with a triumphant grin, only to drop it when he saw the creatures had gotten a hold of him and were somehow carrying him down the tracks deep into the tunnel. Miguel jumped down to the tracks and began punching once more. The demons fell one by one until Bob was able to join the fight once more. Bob barreled and punched through the scores of demons. He looked at Miguel and yelled to him, “this way!”  
Miguel shot down the tracks towards him and the platform, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the blaring siren of a train. The tracks he stood on began rattling and he looked up to see the train lights speeding towards him-  
Right before he got run over, he was grabbed from behind and pulled onto the platform. When he opened his eyes again, he was in another train station just as dark, but at least he could hear civilization again.  
He began to stand up, but the the adrenaline finally wore off and he fell unconscious from his numerous wounds.  
Miguel came to and found himself in a hotel room, his shirt on a chair next to the bed and under a heavy blanket and several bandages. He looked around and saw Bob, now in an undershirt and orange flannel. He looked at Miguel with a careful smile, and asked, “feelin’ better?”  
Miguel nodded and whispered, “what happened?”  
Bob hesitated, but answered, “well, after you passed out I didn’t know if you had your own place. So I just took you to my place! Your bag as well of course”  
Miguel began to get out of bed and threw is shirt on, grimacing through the pain. Bob began to come over but stopped when Miguel held up a hand to show he was fine. He hobbled over to his bag(he had packed lightly, so carrying it wouldn’t be a problem).  
“So, when you get better”, Bob asked in a smooth tone, “you think we could have lunch together sometime? And process that life-threatening event?”  
Miguel laughed, and answered, “well, I’ll definitely think about it. I’ll tell you what I say another time?”  
Bob put on a sly grin. “We’ll be seeing a lot of each other then?”  
“I know where you live now”  
“Well, see you around... what was your name?”  
“Miguel”  
“Well Miguel, see you around then”  
Miguel waved to Bob and walked out of his room and out of the hotel. He supposed maybe there


End file.
